


coming home to you is the best part of my day

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Leckie is Prince Charming and Hoosier is his princess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: "I’m a Disney Princess, baby, through and through.”
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	coming home to you is the best part of my day

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting even the shortest of prompt fills just to add to the small amount of loosier fics on here?? it's more likely than you think.

“How about dinner and a movie?” Leckie suggested with a tilt of his head, one particularly overgrown curl flopping over his eye with the movement. Hoosier smiled, instinctively tucking it behind his ear.

“Sure,” he said, hand dropping to cup Leckie’s neck, “as long as I don’t have to go out again.”

“Obviously.” Leckie smirked, leaning forward to press his lips to Hoosier's in a chaste kiss. “I can cook your favourite and there’s always Netflix.”

Hoosier rested his forehead against Leckie’s, relaxing into his arms and finally letting the stresses of the day ease away with the promise of a night in with his boyfriend. “My own Prince Charming.”

Leckie chuckled, low and deep, making Hoosier smile; his laugh always brought butterflies to his stomach, even all these years later. “Does that make you my damsel in distress?” he teased, pulling back to meet Hoosier's gaze.

Hoosier smirked. “No. I’m a Disney Princess, baby, through and through.”

“Ah,” Leckie smiled, taking Hoosier's hand in his own and lifting it, “of course.” He tipped his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, blinking up at him through long lashes in a way that made Hoosier weak at the knees. When he pulled back, thumb running over the area his lips left, he was watching him with a fond smile. “Go get into something more comfortable. Dinner will be an hour at most. You can find a movie while you wait.”

With a quick peck on the cheek, fingers carding through his hair to loosen them from the day’s gel, Leckie disappeared into their little kitchen. Hoosier huffed out a laugh, kicking his shoes off and heading down to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes. He supposed there was always an upside to having a stay-at-home writer as a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
